


Tell Me

by MILF



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, like too much damn angst drink the depresso espresso boyo, nino does her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILF/pseuds/MILF
Summary: Priscilla and Raven had become inseparable both on the battlefield and off, a powerhouse shadowed by a reliable support, and a brother with a loving sister by his side. All of that changes however with one simple mistake.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi here's some real big trash i wrote. I wrote this for the /r/FERoleplaying Discord Summer Fanfic contest, which had no theme. and apparently without a theme i just get depressive lmao
> 
> Anyway, I got second place which is nice I guess. Compared to what I submitted for said contest, some minor changes have been made to things and I think like two typos I somehow missed were fixed. Also, I hate formatting on AO3.  
> Once again, feedback is welcome yada yada you know it already.
> 
> Also, I should note that while I intended this to be a look at Priscilla's character basically I realize some people might read ship stuff into it but that was not my intent. Also I would like to note I chose the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" tag solely for a scene that describes a spell being cast on someone and then them dying in somewhat robust detail. There's no mentions of blood, so if that's your worry then fear not!

“Priscilla.”

I perked up after hearing Erk say my name in his typical flat tone. Despite the air of this place being oddly stale, that didn’t seem to stop me from dozing off. I let out a shaky breath and nodded, immediately returning my focus to the march. It’d become commonplace for us all to march during the later hours. However, it was almost pitch black now, the way forward only being lit only by the torches carried throughout the unit. The faintest outline of a sort of mansion could be seen in the distance.

“Mmhm…”

I felt something fall against my back and glanced back, spotting a seemingly asleep Serra using my back as an oversized pillow of sorts. With an ever so quiet sigh, I ushered my horse to slow its pace a tad, trying to not wake the sleeping cleric that had insisted on riding with me.

The march continued for what felt like an hour. The only noises I could here were the groans of foot soldiers and the clanging of Merlinus’ wares. I was starting to doze off once again, the long march wearing me down. But the sound of my brother’s voice behind me woke me from my pending slumber.

“Lord Brother,” I quietly called out to him, trying as to not wake the sleeping Serra.

I couldn’t help but smile as my brother’s ever-so-slightly weary face came into view. In a low whisper, I asked him a simple question:

“Is something troubling you?”

I closed my mouth as soon as the words came out. Though brother and I had finally reached an agreement on what we’d do after this was all over, I still tried to watch what I said. He had said that it was not right to abandon me, and I was glad that he stayed. But I still worried about how he saw me, and tried to avoid giving him a reason to go.

“I… was wondering about something,” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with. “Do you still have that ring?”

Genuinely surprised at his words, I took a moment to take in what he had said before smiling. I reached down into the small pouch attached to my horse’s saddle, pulling out the ring I kept within. It was a white-blue band topped with a small circular red jewel like that of a pearl that glimmered in the torchlight.

“Of course. After you turned me down I considered getting rid of it, but… I could not.”

I looked up from the ring, towards my brother. He briefly met my gaze, then turned away.

“That’s good. You’ll need it,” he said quickly, before turning away with a quiet “sorry”. I placed the ring back in the small pouch I had kept it in, unsure of what he had meant. 

A loud clang echoed through the air as Merlinus stopped his horse, the wares within his caravan creating the noise, and waking Serra. Serra slowly removed herself from my horse as someone began shouting at Merlinus, but was quickly hushed by a nearby soldier as Lord Eliwood began speaking. We had reached the royal manse, but apparently we weren’t the first to arrive judging by the faint sound of fighting from within. We were going to storm the building, and hopefully save Zephiel from the assassins that had arrived. After a brief discussion amongst his friends, Eliwood began to issue orders.

“Lyn, Hector, myself, Marcus and Matthew.” He listed some names, adopting a more stern tone. “We’re to storm and secure the left side of the building.” His gaze wandered to me. I straightened my posture and gripped the Mend staff I held in my hands. “Raven, you’ll storm the right side. Priscilla, unlock the doors and support his advance. Once you’ve secured it, meet up in the center with us. Everyone else, join us on the left side and escort Merlinus.”

I nodded, glancing over at Raven who was checking the weaponry he oft held with him, a simple axe and a beautiful silver sword. From the assortment of staves held by my horse’s saddle I returned the Mend and grabbed the Unlock staff, a brittle piece of wood with a metal casing housing some sort of orb on the top. I exhaled, trying my best to stay calm as I cautioned another look over at my Lord Brother. He was ready to go, axe in hand and sword at his side, and not even a slight bit of worry on his face. My thoughts were broken at hearing a shout from Eliwood, signaling the beginning of the assault. Staff in hand, I rode towards the right side door, raising my staff into the air with a faint clink heard from the door as it opened. Brother ran past me, eager to storm the place. Quickly switching staves, I followed after him cautiously. 

The darkness made visibility difficult, forcing me to stay behind my Lord Brother to avoid any danger that might lurk in the shadows. It wasn’t something I despised though, allowing me to safely take my time utilizing the array of staves at my disposal to the fullest. Progressing further into the estate, we reached a larger area that contrasted the somewhat crammed halls we’d been fighting through prior. Ahead, I spotted a man and guessing by Brother suddenly reaching his hand out to stop me, he spotted him as well. The man was relatively tall with shaggy red hair adorned in some light robes that left his arms and stomach area exposed. Unsure of what to do, Brother slowly approached the man but it proved unnecessary as we saw him strike down a member of the Black Fang right in front of us with an unforeseen brutality. I turned to Brother and met his gaze, nodding to him before I bolted towards the man. I yanked the reins of my horse as I approached him, Brother trailing not far behind me now. I reach a hand out towards the man, beckoning for him to get on. As Brother lunged towards the enemies that remain near us, I help the man up onto my horse, seeing only now the cuts deep in his flesh. With a shout to Brother, I depart towards the center area to meet up with the rest of the group, the man clutching me ever so slightly as we galloped along.

“What’s your name?” I shout to him over the sounds of metal clashing not far from us.

“...” I wasn’t expecting a response, but his coldness was admittedly a little unexpected since I had just saved him from an onslaught of assassins.

“Don’t worry, I’ll ease your pain.” I tell him in lieu of his response. He nods slightly as the main group comes into sight. I spot Lady Lyndis fighting alongside an unfamiliar girl with short green hair. Helping the man off my horse, I inform Lyndis of what occurred, but my explanation was cut short by the new girl exclaiming.

“Jaffar!” Her voice was unexpectedly cheery given the scenario. “Hurry, Jaffar! Come with me!”

She pulled the man, who I now learned was named Jaffar, towards the room where Zephiel was housed and I’m guessing where Serra was helping tend to the wounded. I jumped slightly as Brother quietly announced his presence behind me, looking not particularly beat up considering what he had to face. He ends up leaning against the right side of the entrance to Zephiel’s chambers, supposedly to cover the side Lady Lyndis wasn’t tending to… But, seeing Brother now made something click in my mind. Those two, Jaffar and the green haired girl, they don’t seem that different from Lord Brother and I. A solemn man tugged along by a girl who can smile in the worst of scenarios… Perhaps, when this battle is won, I should speak with them. Maybe, Brother wouldn’t mind speaking with them either. Who knows, maybe we have more in common than we think?

“Lord Brother, do you think we-” My words were caught in my throat. A feeling washed over me, something unlike anything I’d ever felt. It was as though my tongue was being numbed, unable to move but feeling heavy in my mouth. My ears started ringing, a low rumble that seemed like it was slowly snaking into my brain, but then it faded. The rumble became words, an unknown force invading my thoughts.

  


“Tell me, are you afraid to die?” The words rang in my mind, echoing in my head as though they planned to consume all my other thoughts. However, when I noticed what was happening, I was already powerless to stop it.

  


“Brother!” I shouted, seeing him turn to face me, wild eyed and for once… I think scared. Lightning seemed to erupt from the ceiling, crashing down right where he stood, a powerful strike that shook the very ground we stood on. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, almost mocking my heart falling to the bottom of my stomach. My vision began to get blurry as I felt myself tearing up. “Brother!” I screamed once more, hoping he would get up and tell me he’s fine, hoping that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. I needed to help. I had to help him. I quickly looked through my selection of staves, searching for an answer to this. My search was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. A small hand, clasped around my wrist, belonging to the green haired girl. I looked up at her, tears rolling down my face as she spoke in a hushed tone.

“You can’t help him. Not right now. Ursula… she’s terrifying. You won’t survive her magic.” She said, seemingly choking out her words as I would’ve mine. I looked at Brother’s corpse, lying still on the ground surrounded by small chips of the flooring that had flew off from the impact of the bolt. I just needed to… move him or cover him or… I felt the tugging at my wrist once more, the green haired girl trying to pull me along. With a sigh and a gulp I could barely force down, I follow the insistent girl. I slowly entered the main room, hand in hand with green haired girl, reuniting with the main force. The look on everyone’s faces… They knew what happened. Serra approaches me, wearing a slight frown, and tells me exactly what I knew she would. I don’t need to worry about healing for this battle, I can sit back and she can work extra. It’s fine by her. I knew the words were coming, but they still stung. I dismount, leaving my collection of staves to Serra, quickly taking a moment to pocket my ring from the saddle pocket. I follow the green haired girl, still hand in hand, as she leads me to a corner of the room and sits on the floor.

“I um… My name’s Nino and… I’m sorry.” Nino spoke softly, tearing up ever so slightly herself. I sit down next to her, and look her in the eyes, her own blue eyes meeting my gaze. I clutched the ring I held in my hand as I felt more tears begin to roll down my face. Nino scooched towards me, pulling me in for a hug, an odd maneuver given how small she is. But it was what I needed now. I had lost my brother, my guiding star through this terrible war, my beacon of hope in this dark world. Embracing Nino, more tears streamed down my face, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. Raymond… where do I go now?

~ ~ ~

Once the battle had ended, Hector and Oswin accompanied me to go retrieve Raymond’s corpse. They told me I could stay behind, that they could take care of everything for me, but I insisted on accompanying them. I followed behind them as they exited the main room, the sound of various people in the army conversing ever so softly and Eliwood speaking with Lord Zephiel seemingly drowned out as I stepped towards the hallway where his corpse lay. It was right where he was when I saw him die but a little more beaten up than it was before. Hector lets out an audible sigh as looks down towards the corpse, but that wasn’t my concern. I push Hector aside and stand next to lifeless corpse I once called my Brother. I could feel myself tearing up again but I pushed those feelings aside, lowering myself down to the ground to sit next to him. I reached out a hand and stroked his hair, his body letting off a slight burnt smell that became much more apparent as I sat near him now. The light from the rising sun poured in from the mansion windows illuminating his still face ever so slightly. Noticing his eyes, looking as surprised as they were when I last saw him, I reached out a hand to gently pull down his eyelids with my fingertips.

“It’s okay Brother. You don’t need to cry.” I told myself that in a hushed tone as I lay my head on him, the tears flowing from my eyes making themselves apparent. I closed my eyes and tried to think back on better times, tried to think of something to show me where to go from here. My lip quivered slightly as I spoke once more.

“Could we bury him in Ostia?” I looked up towards Hector, who after a moment gave me a slight nod. I felt a wave of relief over me as I let out as sigh, resting my head on my Brother once more. I closed my eyes once again, that stubborn look he always had on his face appearing in my mind and bringing a smile to my own. When I opened my eyes, that picture faded. What lie beside me wasn’t the stubborn yet outgoing man I knew as my Brother, it was a complacent shell that confirmed his worst fears.

My breath shaky, I reach into a small leather pouch I carried, pulling out a ring. The same one Raymond had given me so long ago. I grab one of Raymond’s arms, much heavier than I thought it’d be, and place my focus on his hands. Carefully bending out his ring finger, I slide the ring he once gave me onto him. Tell me Raymond, is this where you thought we’d be? I asked myself that as I clutched his hand, tears rolling down my face once more. 


End file.
